Cellular communications systems typically provide interconnect and/or dispatch voice communication services. Interconnect voice communication services are those typically provided by most cellular carriers as circuit-switched communications. Dispatch communication services are commonly known as a “walkie-talkie” type of call, such as provided by Nextel Communications, Inc. and identified by the trade names Push-To-Talk (PTT) or Direct Connect. The popularity of dispatch calls is ever expanding and this increase in popularity has created a demand for more features to be associated with these types of calls.
Currently, dispatch communication services can typically provide private and group calls. A private dispatch call is between two parties, while a group dispatch call is between more than two parties, each of whom can converse with each of the other participants during the call. However, a potential drawback with group calls, in certain circumstances, is that all participants are able to hear all conversations between all parties. There may be occasions when two or more of the participants desire to privately discuss an issue while still being able to listen to the communications in the group call. However, in these circumstances, currently, there is no capability for the parties of the dispatch group call to have a separate, private conversation while still participating in the dispatch group call.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for conducting dispatch multi-party calls. The improved system and method could provide for the capability to participate in a dispatch multi-party call while conducting a private session with another participant in the multi-party call.